The Adventures of Nina : Return of the Triforce
by XReject
Summary: Nina was viciously playing her Zelda game, when something went wrong and she ended up in the vest land of Hyrule. The fate of Hyrule rests on this book of Mordor, and some important pages are missing. Will Nina be able to find it before the evil tyrant K


Zelda Fanfiction : Return of the Triforce (Written by Nina; dedicated to Gabi)  
  
Nina sat on the floor, all concentrated and tense Nintendo64 controller in hand. It was 12:00 on a Friday night, the whole house quiet and peaceful with only intimidating Zelda music in the backround. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead as her character, Link walked into the last part of the game; facing Ganondorf. Thunder clashed and lightning streaked across the sky outside her window, sending loud pouring rain against the wall. It all added to the atmosphere. She sat cross-legged and then her hands sprung into action as Ganondorf attacked. The notorious dark king Ganondorf sent his flaming lightning balls at Link, but Nina skillfully deflected each of the attacks, sending them back at the villian. But that stupid bastard soon managed to strike Link and take life out of him. The battle raged for minutes and Link was left with only half a heart left! He deflected a black ball attack and shot a light-arrow at Ganandorf, stunning him for seconds. Nina smirked victiously and made Link jump onto the platform and slaughterd the villian with the MasterSword. Suddenly, it froze and Ganondorf yelled in eternal pain! Nina cheered quietly and dropped the controller on the floor, giving a happy dance singing quietly, "I killed him! I killed him! I killed the evil villian bwhahahahah!" Suddenly, lightning striked and thunder crashed HARSHLY overhead, making the game freeze and then the TV turned off....along with the Nintendo64. ... She froze in place and then made one of those Luke Skywalker faces, "NNnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! !! The last time I saved was when I beat the Shadow Temple!!!!" -.-;; How brutal and cruel a gamer's life could be. Then, the TV turned on and so did the N64, a flickering image of Link on the screen. She smiled with all her heart, it wasn't the end of Hyrule after all! ^_^ She sat down and grabbed the controller, ready to fight again if she needed too. But the flickering image of Link slowly disappeared and turned into the dark image of Impa "Eww. Her again!" Impa seemed to eye Nina...even through the TV screen, a creepy voice came out in surround sound..it was dark and as low as a whisper. ..."The rising sun with eventually set, a child's life will fade. From sun to moon, moon to sun. Give peace to the living dead. That peace will be broken, and the dead shall rise and evil will threaten to take the land. A book of magic...the pages of spells...the outcome will be grand"...  
  
Something clicked in Nina's mind, that's the ending? There's something wrong with that... Suddenly a dark aura surrounded the place and brought cool air into the room. She felt like she was floating somehow and the image on the TV screen enlarged until it was bigger than her...or did she shrink?! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled out in terror, some ending THIS was!!!!!! "HEEELP!!!" ...all went black. ***********************   
  
"...Hey wake up!" ...no answer... "Maybe this will wake you up!" Icy water splashed on her face. Nina shook awake and her eyes came into focus..to the face of a young girl. "AH! Its Zelda!" Nina yelled in terror and backed away, falling into the stream. The young girl, supposevly Zelda giggled and held out a hand. "Relax! I'm not a Stalfos or anything!" She looked only about 6 or 7 and was wearing a white and pink Royal Family dress, and curly blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. Nina took the little girl's hand and shook herself out of it. "Whoa, you look just like Princess Zelda...from the game." She took a moment to look around, they were under a small bridge outside castle walls. CASTLE WALLS?!?!? They were outside of Kakariko Village, and Hyrule Market Place. Princess Zelda gave Nina an odd look. "From the game? What game?" "Forget it. I'm dreaming." Nina stood up and bumped her head on the bridge buttom, falling back on her behind. "OW! Forget it! I'm not dreaming!" Zelda giggled again, "You're not dreaming silly, I summoned you hear." Her cheeks were a cute rosy pink.  
  
Nina shook her head and yawned. "Sure you did, this is a funny joke. Who made the costumes, they're really good. And the scenery, wow, its amazing!" Princess Zelda gave Nina another odd look and her face turned serious. "This is no joke. Now lets skip all this jiberish and get down to why I summoned you." Although she was young, she sounded a lot more mature than she really was. Nina just decided to play along, if this was a game or a dream might as well enjoy it. "Alright, why did you summon me?"  
  
Young Zelda pointed to Nina's clothes, she was still wearing what she wore to the Video Game Fest, a black tank-top with the Triforce Symbol painted yellow on the back and words on the front. 'Life's a game, it's meant to be played.' "You have the Triforce on your shirt. You know something about it...don't you." Nina laughed. "Well, its seperated into three parts. You have one, Link has one, and Ganondorf has one. It was supposed to be sealed up in the Sacred Realm though, wasn't it?" Princess Zelda's smile turned into a big grin, "You are the one we need! I knew it!"  
  
"THERE THEY ARE! GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!" Both their heads turned, a whole platoon of Hyrulian Guards flanked them from either side. Nina and Zelda were dragged from under the bridge to the grass. Nina struggled viciously "Hey! Let me go!" Young Zelda was pulled back to safety and a leader with a crimsom blood-stained sword stepped forward. "You kid-napped the Princess. That crime is not taken lightly by Hyrulian law." His short jet-black hair and glowing red eyes gave him a comical look...at least to Nina. She couldn't help but to laugh, "Ooo, I'm scared. Who are you? Ganondorf?" She joked around. The leader growled and a dark aura started to form at the tip of his blade. "You will address me as Master Kyron, young Nina." Princess Zelda cried out. "Kyron NO! She didn't kid-nap me! I command you to stop!!!" It was too late, Kyron thrust the dark energy ball at Nina, and it engulfed her body within and seeped the consciousness out of her. She fell to her knees and then sank onto the ground, knocked out.  
  
Kyron gave himself an evil smirk and turned to the teary eyed Princess, "Your attempts at summoning one as great as the Hero of Time are pitiful. This one will die at sunrise tommorrow...at your hand." He crueling turned and barked out orders. "Guards! Take the prisoner to the dungeon and escort the Princess back to her father!" The soldiers quickly replied. "Yes sir!"  
  
Chapter 2: Life's a Game, its Meant to be Played  
  
...dark, cold and humid. The rancid smell of blood and decaying bodies stuck in the air and a deathly mist seemed to make the place glow green. Algea was growing on the walls and old skeletons littered the floor. Yep, this was the dungeon for you. Nina paced back and forth on the dusty floor, her leather boots clicking on the floor. Obviously Princess Zelda must have had a way to persuade the guards to let Nina have it. There was no way to get out. Something baffled her deeply though, if this was a game...then surely they wouldn't allow a player to be really knocked out like that! ...and for intuition, her mind told her that this...was no game. "Alright then. Time to use your wits, Darkstar." She muttered to herself. "In what game is there a dungeon?" ...she gave herself an annoyed face. "Okay...fine! Maybe there was no dungeon." She gazed into a little food plate at her reflection. Her short brown hair was all messy and frizzy, and the dark red streaks were still in it. "Oh who cares, Ganondorf was never attractive and he still managed to take over Hyrule. Non?" She laughed to herself and then got serious. There must be some way to escape. - Princess Zelda sat on the edge of her bed, teary-eyed and sad. Her father didn't believe a word she said, he was acting weird lately. That evil man Kyron persuaded her father into killing that innocent girl at sunrise! She had only a couple hours left to decide what to do. The spirit figure of Impa appeared behind her, "Don't cry Zelda. Everything will be alright." Zelda looked up and shook her head, more tears running down her face, "No it won't! That girl will die tommorrow! And its all my fault!" she fell onto her pillow and weeped. The ghostly figure of Impa sat on the bed and tried to comfort the young Princess. "You are so different than all the other Zelda's...and too young to handle this." Zelda lifted her head, her pale face and rosy pink cheeks making her look so innocent and caring. "Please Impa, if I had one wish in the world...it would be for no innocents to die. They just don't deserve it! Its just not right..." Zelda fell back again, sniffing and staring up at the ceiling. "I don't know what to do anymore. Please help me." The shieken ghost smiled warmly and pat the princess on the head, "Sleep my child. We'll come up with something, and our young friend won't meet that terrible fate that has been bestowed upon her." - Nina gazed out the window, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon...and for some reason she could hear the Zelda music in her mind. Her little daydreams were soon interupted by the sound of marching footsteps, coming down the dungeon passage. She lazily got up from the cot and walked over to the bars, eyeing the soldiers carefully. The soldier opened the gate and roughly grabbed their prisoner out of the cell-block. "Hah, I never saw someone so eager to die." he muttered under his breath. Nina's eyes suddenly widened. "WHAT?!" The soldier replied simply, "You're going to be publicly executed for kidnapping Princess Zelda." It sounded like the most normal thing in the world... Nina's heart burst into MAJOR panic. "WHAT?!?!?!? HEY WAIT A SECOND! THIS IS A GAME RIGHT?!?!?!" She looked at the soldier desperatly. "Game? Yeah, this is a game. A game of life and death, and you chose death missy. I'll make sure you get a criminal gravestone." the guard mused. "HEY! I DIDN'T CAPTURE PRINCESS ZELDA!!!!!!! I'M INNOCENT! WHERE'S MY LAWYER?! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!!!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE! LET ME GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nina has a panic attack and starts to struggle. It takes five guards to drag her up the stairs and six guards to drag her out of the castle. She soon loses her enegry and is forced to give in...no matter how much she tried not too. Her mind and body felt like jellow, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't die, not yet...not this way. Miserable! There has to someone...anyone to help. "-Calm down, Nina, and listen to me.-" Nina suddenly raised her head and looked around. "Wha-? Who said that?" "-I am the Sage Impa, I am here to help you. We don't have much time. Just look ahead and listen." Nina looked ahead and replied. "Great not I'm hearing things." "-Although I cannot do much without the other Sages, I can give you a token of my power if you promise with your heart and soul that you will use it only for good.-" The desperate girl replied. "I will use whatever I can to get AWAY from this place!!!" The guards looked at her strangely and then continued. They were drawing near the market place, there was already an execution stand ready...with a group of people crowding around and Hyrulian guards surrounding the area, making sure no one would get close.  
  
"-Tune your mind into me. Imagine nothing but blackness.-" Nina closed her eyes and imagined the blackness she would see when she was dead. She began to feel some power drawing inward, and then a burst of energy spreading through her body then a cool shivery feeling. "...?..." "-Look at the palms of your hand, there will be a sign of our connection. Use it well.-" The girl quickly flipped over her hands and looked at them in awe and confusion, there was a small purple circle on each one. "How do I use it?!" Nina yelled as they herded her like cattle onto the execution stand. There was a man in a black mask with two crimsom axes, and bluntly they were going to slice her head off. Her face suddenly drew an icy pale color as she looked at them. The commanding guard shouted out to the quiet market place. "State your name!" he yelled at Nina. Nina replied quickly. "Nina Darkstar...." The commanding guard continued. "Nina Darkstar is sentenced to death on this day for kidnapping Princess Zelda! Let the execution begin!" Nina was herded to the axe-man and then pushed onto her knees, the axe-man gazed down at her with piercing dark eyes. "Any last words?" Nina looked down at her palms and got a sudden idea, she yelled out several things that might make the stupid thing that Impa gave her work. Smart, why doesn't Link ever get into these situations? "Umm, yes. Temple! Magic! Fairy! Zelda! Trifoce! Power! Work! Impa! ANYTHING!!!!" The commanding guard yelled. "Enough! Do the killing blow!" The axe-man raised his both axes for the butchering... "-Shadow! Say Shadow!-" Nina clenched her eyes closed, yelling a final. "SHADOW!"  
  
Unexpectedly a dark black wind blew from Nina's direction, knocking down all the people and swirling things in the market place. The black wind settled into black mist, engulfing the marketplace in an deathly darkness. Nina grinned, she could see everything clearly, it was as if everyone else couldn't. "Interesting!" She poked the axe-man in the back and he screamed in terror. She laughed menacingly to herself and then took the obvious opertunity to jump off the execution stage and make a death run out of the marketplace and across the drawbridge. She paused, looked at the marketplace and then out at the vast Hyrule Field. "I'm starting to like this game. Hehehe." "General Kyron, we have a slight...problem." Kyron, sitting on his chair with his feet on the desk looks up from his nap. "What do you want?!" The young soldier backs away slightly in fear. "T-the girl e-escaped. She h- has some sort of...p-power and knocked the w-whole market place in...a c- cloud." Kyron growled and slammed his fist on the desk, the sound echoes throughout the office. "I knew the Princess would summon someone with more...experiance." He stood up slowly and gazed at the soldier intimidatingly. "Inform all of Hyrule of this twerp. Place the reward for...5,000 rupees. Go now and act quickly...or else." The soldier gulped and quickly stumbled out of the office. Kyron paced back and forth on the smooth marble floor, musing to himself. That twerp must not learn of the Pages...  
  
Chapter 3: The Pages of the Royal Crypt  
  
Nina leaned behind the tree, safetly hidden at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest. "Phew...that was close." "You're a strange one, I never guessed you knew Hyrule so well." a mysterious voice came from above. Nina darted her eyes above her and sighed in relief when she saw the ghostly figure of a Shieken. Impa lowered herself down to the ground directly infront of her young friend. Nina smirked. "What? Oh, I played all seven games millions of times." She scratched her head. Whoa, Impa was a lot scarier looking in real-life. "The seven legends..." Impa narrowed her eyes. "What else do you know?" She looked at the girl's tank-top, it had the Triforce on the back. She could possibly be a threat. Nina mused over all the info. "I know that Link, Zelda and Ganondorf hold the pieces to the Triforce and you are one of the seven Sages who protect the Sacred Realm, and that you need three stones to open the Door of Time and that-" Impa suddenly grabbed the girl by the neck and raised her up off the ground, growling. "Who are you? How do you know the secrets of the Royal Family? Or shall I say, Ganondorf! How did you reserect again!?" Poor Nina tried to swat the psychotic woman away. "Ack. Cool it! I told you! I'm Nina Darkstar, I played the game! I'M NOT GANONDORF!!!!" Impa placed Nina back on the ground, and looked out in the distance. "I'm sorry, you can't trust anyone these days." "I know what you mean." Nina muttered under her breath. Impa continued. "Our time is short, Hyrulian soldiers are out on the march. Kyron will soon find the Pages and the Fate of Hyrule can only depend on one person." She turned to the strange girl. "You."  
  
Nina chuckled, it was just like in the game, putting pressure on the 'hero'. "C'mon, you make it sound like a suicide mission! I bet anyone could do it!" Impa turned serious. "You do not unerstand. Please, let me explain." "When the Hero of Time died, so did 


End file.
